1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stroller accessories and more particularly pertains to a new Stroller Standing Platform for transporting two children with a stroller wherein one child is in a standing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stroller accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, stroller accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art stroller accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,269; U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,071; U.S. Pat. No. D270,951; U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,056; U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,077; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,724.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Stroller Standing Platform. The inventive device includes a platform member including a lip portion wherein the platform member is positionable over a cross member of the stroller such that the lip portion couples the platform member to the cross member. A pair of spaced support members are each joined at one end to the platform member and at another end to the handle assembly of the stroller. As such, a child may stand on the platform member and hold onto each of the support members.
In these respects, the Stroller Standing Platform according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting two children with a stroller wherein one child is in a standing position.